custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa-Tera Saga
Long ago, there were 7 Brave Toa, living on the Island of Tera-Nui. They were strong, and courageous. However, on an investigation of the Island of Desei, they died mysteriously. Now, shortly after finding out the toa died, 7 new toa must be made. Vessen "Hello Vessen!" said a cheerful voice. "Oh, hello Getta. How are you, today?" "Good. I'd like to buy some fish." She said. "Oh, okay. How many pounds would you like?" "Uhmm...Four." "Okay, four it is." Vessen quickly went to go and get some fish, and wrap it up. She put it on the counter. "Oh...I'm out of money." Getta said, sorrowful. "Well...do you have anything you can trade?" "Uhm...yes, actually! I found this most peculiar stone. Don't you like odd things?" She said, holding out a glowing blue stone. "Yes...I don't call them odd, though. I call them interesting. And yes, this stone should cover this." She said, reaching for the stone. "Okay! Thank you, goodbye!" Getta said, cheerfully, walking away with her fish. "This is most odd..." Vessen said, as she was closing up shop. She left for her house, and went to sleep. During the night, a loud screeching sound was heard. Vessen woke up. The sound was coming from the stone, oddly. She picked it up, and immediately in her mind, she was shown the very center of Tera-Nui. The Temple of Bravery. She knew what the stone was telling her to do. She immediately packed a few fish, and got her stone, and left in the night for the Temple of Bravery. Telrak Telrak walked through the forest, bored as could be. "I'm ever so bored. Doesn't anything happen in Pla-Tera? Well, besides the fact that we were the first village to hear of the sorrowful deaths of the brave Toa, we never do anything interesting! Well, there was that expedition to see that strange Gogana Rahi. I wonder how Jatax is? Hmm. Ah, I need to focus on walking, or I'll trip and fall into some vines, like Tekka did." He said, starting to laugh. "Hey, Telrak!" Shouted Boka. "Boka! It's good to see you. What are you doing out here?" "I'm bored." He said, looking plain. "Well, that's nothing different, is it?" He said, chuckling. "Hah. Well, I guess you're right. It was more fun in Sto-Tera. Remember? Me, you, and Tekka jumped off that hill on those gliders? I remember Tekka wasn't properly secured to the glider, and he fell flat on his face!" He started to laugh. "Yes, I remember. Hey...what's that? That isn't boring looking at all!" Telrak said, reaching for a glowing green stone. Boka and Telrak looked questioningly at the glowing stone. "Do you want it, Boka?" Telrak asked, being polite. "No, no, you found it, you can have it, Telrak!" "Oh thank you, Boka. This is a strange rock. Have you ever seen a glowing rock before, Boka? "No, never. Well it's a nice little paperweight, isn't it?" "I guess so!" Telrak exclaimed. "I've got to go now. I'm late to meet with Jitad. See you later!" Boka said, running off. "Jidat...that show-off. Well I'd better-" He was cut off as the stone showed an image of the Temple of Bravery, and he felt compelled to go. He then went home, packed some tools, and headed off into the distance to the Temple. Category:Stories